I Like Green
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: Draco Malfoy had always liked the color Green, and Hermione had always been bad on broomsticks. DMxHG


**Author's Notes: **I'm super sorry for the late update! Our net went boom all day yesterday. And as I was just updating, I dunno what happened, but I can't log in in fanfiction. I feel so pissed that time. It's perfectly delaying my updates! Anyway, I'm posting this, and then for tomorrow, or probably later, the last story before the sequel, and the sequel itself! **Hermione Granger, the Girl Who Lived. **Anyway, please bear with me, I can't really do anything about it since it's not my fault in either way.

* * *

**I Like Green**

Hermione stared narrowly at the thing in front of her. The thing she hated most. The thing that made Harry _excel_ in the class except for the **god-be-damned** Prince book.

A broom stick.

A **damn **broomstick.

"Well Granger, I see that you and your broomstick are having quite an _eye contest."_ Someone whispered behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She was sure of it.

Malfoy.

**Damn **Malfoy.

"And seeing that you haven't mounted your broom yet, you're probably doing the same." She shot back, turning around. Malfoy was holding his broom at the edge, his free hand on his waist, and was looking at her with amusement.

.

.

.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch shouted, clearly irritated seeing two students still on the ground. Harry was already amazing his fellow classmates, once in a while zooming around Neville, who was staring attentively at the ground.

"Yes, Madame Hooch." Hermione rolled her eyes and mounted her broom. Malfoy did the same, kicked the ground, and went flying into the air, leaving Hermione windswept. For the second time, she rolled her eyes, and kicked the ground. She soared wildly into the air, nervousness overcoming her instantly.

Hermione felt numb, her fingers felt like ice as she gripped the broomstick dearly, as if her life depended on it.

Well…it did _depend_ on it.

.

.

.

"Ms. Granger, move!"

"I'm moving, I'm moving!" She thought mentally as she turned her broomstick towards an empty space, not wanting to meet her classmates.

But as she turned, she didn't see Neville going to her side…

And boom.

_You and I collide._

* * *

"Ms. Granger, I _do_ think you need some _help_." Madame Hooch said, as she stared at Hermione's wrecked broom.

"But…I… I mean, we could just apparate…if we want to, right? S-since, I passed it, anyway…" She stammered, her cheeks reddening. Never in her life was she called after class because of dropping performance.

"And why do you think Professor Dumbledore _brought back_ Flying Lessons when they're supposed to be on First Years only?"

"Because the Ministry issued the Anti-Apparition Law." She bowed her head, feeling lost. She just can't do this.

"Very good. Now you understand.—" Hermione nodded. "—I'm gonna assign someone to teach you because I just can't give my attention to you _alone._" At the mention of this, Hermione raised her head in hope.

'_Let it be Harry!'_

"W—who?"

.

.

.

"Well, meet your new Flying Instructor, **Mr. Malfoy**." And Hermione's jaw fell on the ground as Draco emerged from Madame Hooch's back, a smirk displayed on his face.

.

.

.

"Why can't it be Harry?!"

"Potter, as you can see, is Gryffindor Captain, and Gryffindor will have their match with Ravenclaw on this coming week. You wouldn't want Gryffindor to lose just because you were keeping they're captain, now, would you?" Madam Hooch placed her hands on her waist.

"I—I suppose not." Hermione bit her lip.

"Well then, go on with it. I'd like to see you tomorrow flying like a bird in the air. Two of you, off you go." She shoved them to the field and left.

.

.

.

"So…let's get it on." Hermione said, not even sparing Draco a glance, and mounted her broom.

* * *

"Calm down, Granger!" Draco shouted as he held her wrist. Her broom was swinging weirdly. She was desperately clutching Draco's broom.

"I—I can't!"

"Just stay relaxed!" Hermione went still, and released his broom. She took a deep breath and maneuvered her broom afar from Draco.

"Yeah…just keep that up." Draco said, taking control of his broom again.

Hermione just gave a nod. And she did the **impossible dream.**

She stared below.

.

.

.

**And she went green. **

Draco, noticing her silence, moved over to her, and saw her staring at the ground, her eyes wide.

"Don't look below!" _Too late…_

"I…I'm gonna fall!" She said, going hysteric. Draco immediately came to her side, holding her wrist again.

"You're not gonna fall! Trust me. Just hold my ha—"

"Noooo! HELP ME!"

"Dammit Granger! You're—" Hermione was _green._ She wanted to puke.

"HELP MEE! MALFOY! I'M gonna…" _Oh well, this is the only way. Surely I'll be damned after this._

Draco suddenly held her shoulders and faced her to him, shocking her for a while. She forgot everything below as she stared at him in confusion. Draco just smirked, his hands never leaving their place.

Suddenly, his right hand went up to her face, tracing her cheeks, and onto her chin. He pulled it closer to his face until they were centimeters apart.

"Did I ever tell you, Granger, that I _liked green_?" And with that, he kissed her gently. Hermione was too shocked to respond at first, but as he nipped her lower lip, she did not hesitate anymore and kissed back, letting herself get lost into the pleasure.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and stared at each other. Draco's face was also uncertain, just like Hermione's.

And then suddenly, he noticed something. Her eyes traveled downwards…

"Don't look be—"

"Ugggh." _Too late. Eeew._

'_Well, atleast she calmed down.'_

* * *

Hermione stared at the bathroom mirror, her face _very red_. She had just **puked** on Draco Malfoy's shirt!

A goofy smile was crawling up her face as she remembered the kiss they shared, and was instantly shattered with a frown as she remembered the scene following it. Can anyone blame her if she was afraid of heights?

Hermione sighed again. How was she gonna face Draco who was just **outside** the bathroom, waiting for her?

She washed her mouth again for the last time and went out as slow as possible, still red.

She closed her eyes as she stepped outside, silently hoping that Draco had left.

.

.

.

"Well, aren't we just sleepy?" Someone said beside her. She jumped in surprise and turned to the voice. There he was, wearing a _new and clean _shirt, and the same shorts. Hermione blushed tenfold, lowering her gaze onto the floor.

"Well, I guess I won't be saying look down anymore." Draco smirked, as he noticed her staring at the floor. Hermione couldn't help but blush and stammer.

"I—I g—guess not…" She gave a slow nod, her eyes never leaving the floor.

She continued to stare at the floor when Draco lifted her chin again, for the second time, with his right hand, and made her look straight at him. She turned 30 shades of red at his mere action.

"Oh, and did I forget to tell you that I also _liked red?"_

Good thing she was not going to puke anymore.

* * *

**End Notes: **Okaay. So, here it is. I still can't open my account, so I'm placing my notes on word. Anyway, hopefully, I can open it already so that I can update. I think I'm not the only one having my problems, for a friend of mine, who is also an author here, is having the same problem. Gawd.

Oh, and did you know, that I was supposed to make Hermione puke WHILE kissing Draco? Haha, but I told it to my friend and she said something like, "Why not just after the kiss? Girl, you're gross." So, that's how it ended up as Hermione puking after the kiss. But it could have been so much fun if she DID puke while kissing him!

Leave me heartfelt reviews, people!

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
